hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pour Me
Pour Me is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Background J-Dog told Artist Direct the story of this song: "We were messing around with chord progressions and that came out like a more major chord style than we were used to it. It's melodic and poppy sounding. We're talking about drinking obviously because all of us sometimes drink too much. It's one of those basic everyday things that people go through but they don't know how to voice it or others around them don't know to voice it. It's almost like you're looked down upon, but no one actually talks about it." Official Lyrics Pour me, pour me, pour me another It holds me, holds me like no other One more drink then I swear that I'm going home Truth is, I don't really have a place to go So pour me, pour me, pour me another I wake up right about the mid-afternoon With the sun in the sky but night's coming soon And I walk to the mirror just to fix myself Yeah, life gets harder when you love nothing else So I pick up my pills from the counter drawer Pick my self-esteem up off the fucking floor I guess I'm a man of no recourse As I crack another bottle, got no remorse And I'll say a little prayer for the child in me I swear I used to be one, I truly believed That I'm not just a man with these broken dreams That even I can go to heaven if I part the sea, so... Pour me, pour me, pour me another It holds me, holds me like no other One more drink then I swear that I'm going home Truth is, I don't really have a place to go So pour me, pour me, pour me another People get sick and they'll watch you bleed When you fall from the top, boy, you better believe At the bottom they got just, yeah, just what you need But at the bottom, you can't swim 'cause you drank up the sea When we stop and we look up to the sky They don't ask any questions, they ask us why Don't have any answers, don't know what to say Our knees are getting tired, too tired to pray That's when we lay down, end of the road We all seem to walk it, guess I walked it alone And I'm not just a man with these broken dreams Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea, so... Pour me, pour me, pour me another It holds me, holds me like no other One more drink then I swear that I'm going home Truth is, I don't really have a place to go So pour me, pour me, pour me another Time just seems to go on and on On and on and on and on Life inside a bottle, all along All along, the bottle's gone I'm not just a man with these broken dreams Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea What's life inside a bottle if it's gone? One more song and I'm finally free I'll meet you here in heaven between the sea 'Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams Even I can go to heaven if I part the sea, so... Pour me, pour me, pour me another It holds me, holds me like no other One more drink then I swear that I'm going home Truth is, I don't really have a place to go So pour me, pour me, pour me another Pour me, pour me Pour me, pour me (Pour me another...) Pour me, pour me Pour me, pour me Pour me another Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Don Gilmore - production *Ben Grosse - mixing *Bart Hendrickson - programming *BC Smith - keyboards, programming Trivia *This song was recorded by Mark Kiczula at Studio Can AM, Tarzana, CA. *This song was mixed by Ben Grosse at the Mix Room, Burbank, CA. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Don Gilmore Category:Produced by Don Gilmore Category:Official Lyrics